The End Draws Near
by CLOUD SURFER
Summary: After the events of the Northwest Manor Noir, Dipper Pines is granted with the power to protect those he loves, but with the events McGucket foretold will he be able to enjoy what has been given to him, or will he cave in to the forces that await.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Thanks dipper" Pacifica said glancing sideways. "For everything, I don't think I would have ever been able to stand up to my parents without your help." She confessed blushing slightly.

"It's no problem" I replied.

"I should probably apologize though." I said scratching the back of my head.

"For?"

"I guess taking you for some rich snob." I spoke.

"Usually I overthink everything, and one detail, I guess I skipped over was not taking into account how much influence your parents actually had over you." I continued. "And for that I just wanna say that I'm sorry, and that your actually a pretty cool person." I said glancing off to the side. I'd never been good at stuff like this, so it was a bit awkward.

"Thanks ..." She smiled, her eyes watering a little.

Returning the smile, "like I said it's no problem." I replied.

"I should probably get going though, it's going to be along walk home." I said looking at the town which could clearly be seen from the gate of the Northwest Manor. The party was ending and people were making their way home, so I figured it was about time for Mabel, her friends, and I to head home as well.

"Ok" she said her demeanor changing slightly. "Want me to call a butler to take you? It's pretty muddy out there." While it had stopped raining the clouds had not yet cleared, and the intermission of rain didn't seem it would. last much longer.

Judging the distance, and the look of the sky we could probably make it home. "I think we'll make it before it rains again."

Rolling her eyes "so independent" she chuckled.

"Well do you at least need help finding them" she asked.

"Well she's acting a lot different." I thought. But looking around I probably would need help the manor was huge, and there's not telling where they would be.

"Sure." I answered simply, and we made our way back into the manor.

Some of the townsfolk were still there chatting, and to much of my amusement I saw Preston Northwest conversing with some of the townsfolk. Although anyone could tell it pained him so, he still did probably in hopes to save the party.

After searching we had rounded up Mabel and Candy, but still needed to find Grenda. After a round of mischievous snicker they said they knew exactly where she could be, and decided to go off and search on their own leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Roaming the floor of the manor I came to where the axe dropped from the crazy lumber jacks head when he vanished. Opening the book to the page on level 10 ghosts and reading over it to make sure I wasn't leaving any loose ends one particular part caught my eye it read: "in my experience of dealing with level 10 ghosts the strong emotions of some can be projected on to an object close to the deceased. If this happens the energy can be compressed leaving the object to become an entity linked to the emotions of the deceased. If left like this it could possibly attract other spirits. When disposed of raw energy can be left behind to be tamed and used."

"Probably should check." I thought.

Inspecting it a couple times I went to grab the handle. As soon as I did I felt a surge of energy shoot through my veins. But I did not let go of the handle. A rush of emotions went through me. Anxiety was first memories of building the manor shot through my head the anxious laughter of the Lumberjacks, and the talk of how the party was going to be amazing. Next was hatred, and it hit me like a ton of bricks being turned away as the party continued inside, being ridiculed. It was all to much and my grip was faltering at the handle. "What's in the past is in the past." I thought and re-tightened my grip around the axe handle. "I can do this" I thought gritting my teeth as I was presented with the images of being turned away, the mudslide that swept him away, his death, and the curse he placed upon the northwest family. Slowly but surely it passed, but what hit me next was something I was not ready for. The sadness and fear.

Though it was only brief it was a lot. Images of the funerals that were held for his fallen brethren, and the moments before his death all hit me at once, and though my eyes were closed I felt the tears collecting behind my eyelids.

Letting them fall I did the only thing I could think to do. "I'm sorry for everything you've been through, rest in peace." I whispered and a cool breeze washed over me forcing my eyes open i saw the handle of the axe explode into bright colors and lights. Looking around not realizing all this had taken place in the middle of the floor I stopped to see that everything around me had stopped as if time had stood still. "What the-?" I was cut off by the familiar booming voice of none other than the spirit.

"You truly are a smart child!" The spirit praised.

"Aw thanks man." I replied sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

"It's a good thing you caught on to that boy." He continued "it could-" I cut him off.

"Yeah I know attract other spirits." I finished "And with all of the emotions in that it would have been some pretty nasty spirits." I continued.

"Haha Yeap wouldn't have been so easy to take care of them either." He laughed.

Joining in on the laughter I moved to pick the axe off the ground I handed it to him. "Keep it" he said simply pushing it back into my hands.

"I no longer need it." You may find it to come in handy, and you have a pretty good head on your shoulders."

Gripping the handle a little tighter it vanished in my hands leaving this floating powder type substance that floated, but then rested itself on my arms. Black lines began to form along my arms running the entire length of my arms and from what I could feel moving up my neck, and down my back.

I began freaking out. "What the heck is going on!" I yelled frantically.

"Maybe his head is a bit too big for his shoulders." The ghost grumbled as he grabbed my shoulders. "Relax" he said staring into my eyes. Calming down I could feel the lines retreating from my back as did the ones from my arm flow back into my right arm and settle into a single black outline of a pine tree on my forearm.

"That was me entrusting my powers to you." the ghost said removing his hands from my shoulders.

"Whenever you need to call on them, just grab your arm and calm your self and think about the emotions you felt when taming them, everything else comes naturally."

"My time here is ending." He finished a bright light appearing to his side. Laughter could be heard from the other side, more specifically a little girls. "Daddy!." From the light a little red headed girl came from the light. The lumberjack ghost picked her up smiling and laughing. "Let's go back and play all the dollies are waiting!" She said excitedly. "Your time has definitely come." I said sarcastically smiling.

He looked back with a smile of equal playfulness "you'll know someday especially if you and the northwest keep it up." He said vanishing in the light. Leaving me wide eyed, and blushing madly. Pacifica and I were just friends, the only reason she was acting so friendly was because I helped her out. In more ways than one, but it was all just a friendly gesture. Things began to blur and fade to black feeling a wave of dizziness I close my eyes in order to shake it off, and when I opened then again there I was back to the way things were before with the exception of the axe protruding from the ground. Even the mark from where it had penetrated the ground had vanished.

Glancing at my forearm the out line of the pine tree rested in the same place, seeing that that was real my eyes grew wide and I smiled at the fact at I now had powers. Now would be a bad time to try them out, so I'll just wait. Deciding to play it cool I moved to finding Pacifica who hopefully had found Mabel and her friends.

**_A/N: Wow it's been a long while since I've posted something, so if you hate me I understand, but I am officially back, and starting my next story blood line won't be updated for a while I don't know where I was going with that one so I'll just leave it for now. But enjoy this is going to be my next big project I have hella one shots coming too, so be prepared for that lol. Any way Recviews are always nice seeing so let me know what i'm doing wrong. Last thing before I go I'm thinking of putting my tumblr, so anyone whose interested will be able to check in for updates. I don't know yet let me know if I should But peace guys._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed running up and hugging me "is everything that happened tonight true?" She asked squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, and that's not it either!" I replied grabbing her shoulders. "We've gotta get going before Stan starts to worrying." I continued. Glancing out the window. The rain had started to pick back, and with the party almost completely over the only sounds that could be heard was the hyperventilating of Preston Northwest, and the gentle pattering of the rain against the window.

"Well we're gonna have a sleep over!" Mabel said gesturing Candy, Grenda, and th-. "Who is this guy?" I asked gesturing towards the nicely dressed boy with the long hair. "Long story short he's Grenda's new love interest." Mabel beamed.

"Well then nice to meet you dude I'm Dipper." I said with an outstretched hand. Grabbing my hand and pulling me into a hug. "Gutentag!" He greeted happily.

The girls erupted in a fit of giggles, followed by a bright flash, and then of course Mabel's Signature "Scrapbookurtunity!"

Laughing I patted his back and the hug ended, and we all began to make our way to the car noticing yet another presence in the group though extremely quiet. "Pacifica are you going to the sleep over too?" I asked tilting my head back to get a good look at the blonde. All eyes were shifted to me then her. A look of surprise spreading across her face. Looking as if she wanted to say something but deciding not to.

"I just offered to let the limo take y'all home." She answered simply.

"Oh ok cool." I replied

And everyone went back to their respective conversations.

"And your coming because?" I asked aloud once again directing my field of view to the blonde. I saw her eye twitch I could tell I was beginning to aggravate her, and it was kind of funny. Although I had begun to see her in a new light. I don't believe that should stop me from teasing her like I do.

"Well it is my limo." She responded playfully.

The now tense atmosphere had begun to attract everyone's attention. And eyes being shifted back and forth.

"Well I'm pretty I'm pretty sure your driver knows his way around town you wouldn't have hired him if you didn't." I replied.

Her eyes squinted in thought probably trying to think of a come back. But ultimately gave up with a sigh being the white flag. "Maybe I wanted to go for a ride." She spoke.

"Ok I guess" I replied smirking. It was going to be a long ride since Grenda's house was on the complete opposite side of town, and then to the shack.

Finally reaching the car Grenda and Marius made there heart warming fare well, and we were on our way.

The car ride was mostly silent with the exception of Mabel and her friends gossiping about boys, and the events of the part. The limo was big enough for everyone to sit where ever so it was Mabel and her friends, and there was Pacifica and I we sat on the same side with me at the window and Pacifica sitting quietly staring at the floor seeming to be in thought. I stared out the window watching the scenery as it flowed by. Wrapping my head around everything was difficult, and as my thoughts continued to unfold I failed to realize how time was flying. I didn't realize where we were until Mabel hugged me, and began to exit the car. "Bye broseph!" She yelled with glee as she ran to the door with her friends in tow leaving me and Pacifica in the car alone. Glancing at my watch it reading 1:05am "wow it's pretty late." I thought. Then glancing over at pacifica she still seemed to to be in her thoughts. We were having fun earlier I don know.

"Everything All good?" I asked glancing at her as the door closed.

She looked up to me I could visibly tell that something was wrong it was written so plainly on her face, and for some reason it was bothering me.

After a small silence she finally spoke "well you after everything that's happened tonight who would be." She replied looking at me.

Ever since earlier I had been receiving this vibe from that was different from what she usually gave off. Unlike her usual snobby and confident she was giving off this reserved, and very shy demeanor. It was very weird experiencing this from her.

"Well that's pretty much a regular day for me." I replied, returning my vision to the window.

"That's not something to brag about." She giggled.

Her laugh was so cute.

"Wait." Did I just think that?

"Atleast i can say I've done a lot of things that most people haven't done." I replied smirking.

"Like what."

"Well-" I started.

"You can't say fought a ghost." She cut in grinning devilishly.

"Fought some gnomes that turned into a giant gnome monster out to wed Mabel." I started.

"Not believable."

"Fought a video game character who thought he was the best fighter in the world."

"Real-"

"Don't even" I cut her off.

This was nice,the teasing, and the actual interest in what I was saying.

All of a sudden a long yawn escaped my lips. Becoming wrapped up in the conversation I didn't realize how sleepy I was.

"Getting tired I see." She spoke softly

"Me, naaah, Im not tired at all." Trying to play it cool.

My eye lids were beginning to force themselves close as she spoke her next words. "I'll wake you when we're close."

My head fell as my eyes closed and darkness.

Drivers POV:

As the boy fell asleep a comfortable silence fell upon the car. Ever so often I would glance in the rear view, and see her staring at him a blush gracing her features. It was really cute, and when we began to traverse into more familiar surroundings I could see that her demeanor was changing into something sad. I think she didn't want him to leave. If I took this left it'd take about another 20 minutes to reach the mystery shack.

Pacifica's POV:

" ." The driver spoke.

"Yes." I answered nervously. Dipper had fell asleep, and his head had fell limp to the side. To keep him from waking up with a crink in his neck I moved it so it rested on my shoulder. As apart of trying to repair the families name every little thing counted right?

Though as the ride continued on the thought of him leaving weighed heavier on my mind, and it bothered me to no end. For two reasons:

1\. He was leaving.

2\. The fact that he was leaving bothered me.

"The road ahead is undergoing construction." He spoke. Perking up slightly I glanced at him through the rearview mirror. He was concealing a smile. "It'll take about an extra 20 minutes to reach the destination." He finished.

Picking up what he was putting down I smiled, and nodded my head "carry on then." I spoke gratefully.

Turning my head back down to dipper who began to stir in his sleep I dwelled further on the reason of why his absence would bother me so much. The event from earlier began to play in mind.

When I hugged him not only did his heart race so did mine, how I felt when I thought he was coming back to the party, and how bad I felt lying to him when he went out of his way to help, and I think the most prominent thing was when I thought he died from the ghost zapping him. It was all beginning to make sense. "Oh god." I breathed drifting off to sleep along with him.

Dipper:

My eyes fluttered open to the darkness of the limo. "Must have fell asleep." I thought lifting my head off of Pacifica's shoulder. "wha-?!" I just lifted my head Pacifica's shoulder! I could have swore my head was on the window befor-. Unless she moved it?

No couldn't be?

Maybe my head just fell?

Glancing at my clock it reading 2:10, it definitely does not take that long to get from Grenda's to the mystery shack.

"Where are we at now?" I asked glancing at the rearview mirror.

"About 5 minutes." The driver replied. "I had to take a small detour, the young mistress seemed to not want you to leave." He finished smirking.

"Excuse me?"

"You may not see it now, but she definitely has feelings for you."

"Ho-?"

"Genuine feelings too she spent a good amount of time staring at you while you were sleep." He spoke.

My cheeks began to heat up.

"And she was blushing a lot like you are too." He chuckled.

I was at a total loss for words. He had to have been kidding. I mean I'm just some random guy from California who had no appealing qualities at all. The only thing I really see in myself is my intellect and that's gotten me pretty far. I wouldn't go as far to say that I was average looking, maybe a little below, and here she was. I mean she was beautiful to say the least. Rich, and sociable, the complete opposite of me, and here the driver is saying she liked me. He was definitely crazy, or that's mean let me say bad at reading signs.

"That's crazy man." I chuckled nervously.

"Not really." He replied "why do you think I'm lying?" He asked looking at me through the rearview.

"Well for starters she's rich." I began.

"Ok and?" He sighed.

"She's more sociable."

"A person can never have to many friends, and besides." He paused "do you REALLY think their her friends." He spoke.

I couldn't even speak.

"I can't tell you the countless nights I've drove her home where I was able to look back, and see her crying silently, only to get out of the car, and act like nothing was wrong. Plus I've heard of you, and you seem like someone she needs in her life." He finished pulling up to the shack.

During his spiel her head had found its way to my shoulder, and I had failed to notice as I had been wrapped up in the words the driver spoke.

"Pacifica." I whispered while gently shaking her.

Her eyes fluttered open, and danced around her surroundings with a hazy look. It was cute how out of it she was.

"I gotta go." I spoke knowing the words were found right over her head.

She reached her hands around my neck. "Ok goodnight." She said sleepily

"Night." I smiled, and moved to the door only to feel a tug at the sleeve of the tux I borrowed. Turning to face a pouting Pacifica "You have to hug me back." she said with her lip slightly poked out. It was cute. This side of her was getting to me, it really was...

I moved to wrap my arms around her. I could feel her arm slip around my waist and pull me close to her. My nostrils were immediately filled with her scent lavenderish with a hint of honey. "Mhhmmmm" she breathed. "You smelled like outside." She spoke sleepily. I didn't know weather to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"I like it." She finished.

I looked down to see her smiling contently.

I got that warm fuzzy feeling, and when she let go I slid out of the seat, and into the shack. Finding my way to my bed I didn't even bother taking the tux off and I drifted off to sleep.

(A/N: sorry for the delay guys I felt as if I wasn't portraying Pacifica as well as I could so I went back to rewatch some episodes to try and get the tsundere-ish feel because if she's in later episodes she will definitely portrayed as such. But anyways enjoy you guys I'll definitely try and have another episode later tonight, and if not tonight then tomorrow.) Reviews are great I love being able to hear what I need to work on!


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness was all I could see. I wasn't sure I was actually seeing darkness, maybe my eyes were just closed. My eyes did feel heavy. Peeling my eyes open to see a large white room with a single black chair which I was seated in.

"What the?" I thought aloud standing up, and looking around more.

"You didn't think that'd be the last time you saw me?" A familiar voice boomed behind me.

Turning to see a blueish green must form, and solidify into none other than the ghost.

"Woah! You really know how to make an entrance." I laughed turning towards him. "But what's going on?"

"Well." He began "there are somethings we must do."

"Like?"

"There is the matter of your training." He spoke solemnly.

"I thought you said it comes natraully?"

"With time." He stated rolling his sleeves up.

Noticing his appearance had drastically changed. He donned the same attire except a more presentable form. His physical damages were cleared. He looked as if he'd be a regular person.

Thinking back to the warning McGucket told me about I guess time isn't something I have.

"Ok, where do we start..."

~Pacifica~

Waking up was something I wasn't entirely ready for as all of the memories from last night came flooding back in.

Especially the car ride. I can't believe I did all that. Thinking it was all a dream, but having it all confirmed as I stepped out of the car last night I completely ignored my parents furious shouts about how the party ruined them, for I was to embarrassed to care. But still I floated passed them as his smell lingered everywhere, on me, and on the dress, and after stripping it off I fell asleep next to it sending me into a frenzy of sweet dreams.

Now awoke, I began to move around my room gathering my daily things while thinking of what to do for today summer truly was a time for having nothing to do . "Party?" I thought. "Naah not up to it." I thought aloud grabbing some undergarments."

"Mall?" Nope currently caught up with all the trends. I thought silently grabbing some clothes for the day.

Glancing outside I could see that it was extremely sunny, and would make a great for some time on the yacht. "I could call Dip..." He probably wouldn't want to. He might though...

Dipper:

Pools of sweat lay everywhere as I slouched against the white wall. Breathing heavily I glanced up at the ghost who had begun feeling the affects of the training. "Your more of a natural than I thought!" The ghost yelled a haughty laugh escaping his throat.

"Thanks." I breathed standing up straight to face him. "I didn't think you'd last long, this method of mastering your abilities usually takes a tremendous toll on your body. Though a whole nights progress is about 5 years worth of training in the real world." He explained.

"But going at the pace you are id say your on par with me now." He spoke.

Grinning "how about that" I said holding my arm out letting everything I learned come in to play. A sudden dead silence hit us like a of ton of bricks.

"How about you test me to see just have much I've aurally learned." I spoke the familiar sensation arising In my arm.

"How about we." He said grinning equally as devilish. And we lunged forward to each other.

~Pacifica~

Stepping in the shower, and letting the warm water envelope me I once again was dragged into my thoughts. "Why would he appeal to me all of a sudden?" I wondered. "Before he was always just there with his sister tagging along, but now..." "Now it's different?"

"He went out of his way to help me even with the fact that I teased his sister.", "and took the party crown unfairly from his sister.", "and then there was Pioneer Day.", "AND I'm pretty sure I've called him a loser." At this point I was beginning to tear up.

"Wow." Realizing how I used to be. No. How I was raised. I really did have to repair the family name. I'll need help. Maybe he'll help. You know I really am coping well with discovering my feelings for him. Sighing I cut the water off and proceeded to dry myself and head back to my room to finish preparing for today.

~Dipper~

I laid myself out on the floor breathing heavily staring up at the ceiling. "Ok your definitely up there." The ghost breathes slouched against the wall.

"You can finish the rest of your training on your own." He finished standing up.

Leaning up on my elbows I looked up to a rejuvenated ghost walking towards the wall, and disappearing.

After a few moments of enjoying the silence. I laid back on the ground spreading my sore arms and legs. Thinking if this would actually affect me in the real world because this was a dream and I could have very well dreamed the whole thing. My eyes were beginning to grow heavy. Deciding on pondering later, and sleeping now I think I'll go to sleep. Allowing my eyes to close. "Wait, how am I supposed to get out of here." But my eyes had already closed and I was out like a light.

~Pacifica~

Walking downstairs I saw my parents oddly smiling next to each other near the front entrance leading to the main dining hall where the party took place.

"Morning Mother." I said awkwardly standing next to her. "Oh! Pacifica Dear you'll never guess what happened!"

Before I could ask my dad interjected "The party was a smash!" He boomed! "The common folk and the rich people were so satisfied by the out come of our soirée that they used social media to spread the word about next year, and someone heard we got a call from TMZ! Saying that they would love to attend next year!" He finished smiling.

"Wow that's great." I spoke rather unamused.

"Yes that pines boy isn't so bad after all." Her mother spoke.

I began to walk away slowly. "Even though I was the one who opened the gates." I thought, but a smile crept upon my face they kind of like him.

"If he was rich he would make a great husband." Preston spoke aloud probably in hopes to get my attention which it did, for as soon as he spoke those words I tripped and fell. Quickly picking myself up I felt a blush creeping upon my face. Laughing awkwardly i scurried out the door to the boat yard to get the yacht ready.

~Dipper~

Opening eyes for what felt like the second time I looked around taking in my surrounds. Same old room mold stains and all. "Some night." I whispered sitting up and everything began to replay in my head. Even the dream. Shooting my tired eyes completely open at the thought of the dream I have to try. Glancing at the pine tree mark on my fore arm. Focusing the energy given to me by the ghost I could feel my body heat up. Something was flowing through out my body, and into my arm. This was a gradual build up until I felt as if it was gonna explode. Grabbing my forearm just as I did during the "training" from last night.

Feeling the energy constantly flowing through my veins I began to stretch. It get like I was a new person probably because if was only my second time I had experienced this, so that's probably why, but I hope it always feels this way. It feels amazing. "With this I can protect everything." I whispered smiling.

Focusing the energy to my feet I felt my self lift off of the ground. Like the ghost said it was only one night, but I feel as if I learned years of things. Floating to the window and unhooking the latch to the window. "I think I'll go for a little fly!" I thought floating out and taking off through the skies.

~Pacifica~

Ok everything's set the yacht was prepped and ready to hit the water, there were snacks laid out on the inside portion of the yacht, drinks mostly pit cola "he seems to like those!" I thought smiling. Though It was only 10:30 I figured I had enough time to head to the mall before I'd actually ask "need to pick up somethings." I thought smiling. Pulling out my phone I called the driver from last night, it was his day off, but I don't think we would mind...

~Dipper~

Soaring through the skies above Gravity Falls, and letting the air flow trough my hair successfully fully waking me up. "I have to enjoy my self now." I thought after today things will get sort of stressful, I planned on looking into what McGucket was saying yesterday. Which will probably take all day seeing as he successfully repaired the laptop I need to go through the data on there. Then there's the matter of dealing with whatever he was talking about. Sighing I made a sharp turn, and shot back for the mystery shack.

~Pacifica~

"Perfect!" I sighed hugging the bag that I acquired from one of the malls outside of Gravity Falls. "Where to next miss?" The driver asked turning out of the parking lot.

"The Mystery Shack." I replied shyly

Now that we were actually heading toward the shack all the confidence jumped right out the window. "Something wrong miss?" The driver spoke.

-silence-

"May I say something." He spoke up looking into the rearview.

"Sure." I replied quietly.

"Talking about something whenever something's wrong is not bad." He spoke.

"You should never let something fester on your mind It'll always come back up later." He finished.

Glancing out the window for a moment, and letting the warmth of the sun soak into my skin. I finally replied.

"No I'm fine." I replied meeting his eyes in the rearview.

"Alright he shrugged."

"I think."

~Dipper~

Flying back through the window I flew circles around the room a few more times before I floated back to the ground. Letting my weight fall back on my feet I stumbled for a little bit as the meeting the ground after flying so much my legs weren't quite adjusted to go from flying to walking.

Finally adjusting my self I ran to my bag to grab some clothes. Opting out of the usual I grabbed with some camo shorts with cargos, with a black shirt, and shoes to match. Grabbing my hat i ran to the bathroom to shower and get ready for today.

After a hot shower I stepped out to throw the clothes on along with other essentials like deodorant, teeth brushing, etc.. Throwing my clothes In the dirty clothes pile, and making my way out, and back upstairs to prepare some supplies. I grabbed my bag, and supplied it with a toolbox, the #3 journal, a flash light, an extra cell charger I had lying around, as various other things I deemed a necessity.

"Ok, I think I'm almost ready" I thought aloud.

"Ready for?" I turned to see Wendy leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

Smiling I closed the flap to my bag, and threw it over my shoulders. "Got some stuff to look into today." I replied cleaning my side of the room a little. I didn't feel awkward talking to Wendy after that little incident with the bunker.

After realizing that we're still best friends is something I can't complain about, and that I also have the rest of my life to find a girlfriend, so it's not something I should worry about because I mean I'm only twelve.

"Sweet dude!" She replied "I wish I could come, I'm stuck here doing work." She laughed moving so we could both make it down the steps, and into the kitchen.

"Oh wow I'm sorry." I replied "but when do you work anyway?" I asked grinning at her. Grinning back "that's a good question." and we both laughed.

"Text me when you get back." She said nudging my shoulder. "I'm gonna be bored tonight, and I was gonna check in to see if you were down for movie night af my place?." She spoke moving towards the fridge.

I pondered it for a second, "spending the night with my former crush/best friend, or solving this mystery." Both options were equally appealing. "Depending on when I'll get back, I'll try and come over." I spoke deciding to wing it.

"Sounds like your gonna have a busy day, more stuff with the book." She asked closing the door and tossing me 2 cans of pit cola.

"Thanks, and well kinda gotta go see Mcgucket, and then some of that."

"Sure you don't need any help?" It's a Sunday im sure it won't be that Busy today." She asked leaning against the side of the fridge.

"Your ready for a boring day aren't you." I asked chuckling.

"Haha yeah." She replied

"Sorry maybe next time I'll try and finish up quick and I'll text you when I'm coming over."

"Sure, dude that works." She spoke backing out of the kitchen.

Grabbing the remaining snack I planned to take and putting them in my bag. Throwing it over my shoulder I moved from the kitchen to the tourist shop where Wendy saw me shooting her a quick smile I slide from there to the back of the shop Look for Stan. After finding that he was no where to be found I stepped back out to the shop area, and to the counter where Wendy had seated herself.

"Hey you'll let Stan know that I'm out on some errands?"

"No problem dude." She smiled.

I turned to the door and began to walk out. When the door s to the shack opened revealing someone who I never thought I'd see here.

~Pacifica~

Pulling up to the shack my confidence level literally fell to zero, and this didn't sound like a good idea anymore. Although it was pretty much pointless to back out now. So here I go moving out of the car and shuffling awkwardly to the door. Putting my door on the handle and opened the door.

(A/N: well this chapter took way too long I basically had to much in my head to get typed out, but at least you have a long chapter to read. I really did have to force my self to stop lol. But anyways thanks for the reviews and favorites I really appreciate it because well ...it helps me want to keep writing.)


	4. Chapter 4

~Dipper~

"Pacifica!" I couldn't believe she was here. "What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. She seemed at a loss for words.

"Well uhh." She began. "I was going to ask if you know ... Needed helped with any uhh mysteries or ..whatever?" She stuttered. A familiar feeling arose in my chest. This reserved shy Pacifica was really cute. It drives me crazy, and I don't know what to do with myself.

"I uhh don't think I'll need any..."

"Yeah go with him make sure he's safe." Wendy interjected.

Turning to face her she had an expression I couldn't exactly read. It was one of worry, but something else was present, and I couldn't pinpoint. Turning to Pacifica who stood swaying back and forth with her hands behind her back a slight blush upon her cheeks.

"Ok I guess." I responded turning and waving toward Wendy. I stepped outside and took my surroundings in. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, there was a slight breeze that made up for the mid summer heat. It was a great day to be out. "Ok so what's on our agenda? " Pacifica asked "Because I was wondering if a little later we could hang out on my yacht?" She finished.

I turned to face her. Her head was elsewhere though I could tell she was looking at me from the corner of her eyes. "Well, I was going to talk to McGucket." I began.

"Then just studying the book for more secrets from the book, there's a code I need to crack." Finishing I glanced to her again. She was looking back at me with a slight smile. "Her emotion ions are all over the place." I thought but the smile was cute.

"Wait!" I thought. "That's the second time I've said that she was cute?" What is found in with me ? I can't actually... Oh noo this again.

"Why Mcgucket isn't he crazy?" She spoke dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Actually he's not that bad there's a lot more to people than we actually know."

I said shoving my hands in my pockets and trudging in through the mid summer warmth.

"What do you mean?"

Stopping and looking at her was she kidding? "Are you joking?" I asked sincerely. She grimaced.

"I mean that as an actual question." I recovered.

Seeing her facial expression change back I relaxed.

"My parents always tell me that people are as they present them selves." She spoke

Furrowing my brow, I should have known that would have something to do with this. "What I mean by that is people aren't always as they appear, take my sister for example whenever she gets really sad she hides in one of her sweaters, and calls it sweater town she's not always smiling, and cheerful." I finished.

"Wow I think I understand."

"Yeap." I replied turning back to the road. It returned back to the silence of us walking into town. There was a comfortable silence between us. I had a feeling she was enjoying my presence, and I couldn't lie I was enjoying hers. Like me she didn't wear her usual donned a black tank top, with some denim shorts, a purse that was probably worth more than the Mystery Shack and then some, and some shades.

It looked nice, and I often found my eyes wandering, and I would occasionally punch myself to keep my self focused.

Reaching the junk yard I pulled the broken board back revealing the entrance we always use to enter. "Seriously?" She asked giving me a look of disgust.

"You said you wanted to go adventuring." I chuckled

"Besides were just going in to talk he keeps the place surprisingly neat." I finished.

"If you say so." She sighed crawling under the board.

Upon entering the junkyard I could see the place was literally trashed, and I'm not trying to be funny Mcgucket's usually organized(by his standard) abode was completely and utterly destroyed. "What the-." Spotting his tent the only thing seeming to be intact I ran over to the makeshift home to see if there were any clues that could lead to whoever did this. Upon reaching the entrance everything unlike the outside was clean and neat everything packed away though all it still had a feel as if it were abandoned.

Pacifica followed, and began to look around seeming to not know what was going on she still stood with a confused look upon her face. "Everything alright?" She asked.

"Something's not right." I said immediately.

"What do you mean?"

"He's usually here, and he's always here working on something." I replied looking over to his desk that was usually in shambles was neat with the exception of a broken briefcase.

Walk over to the other side I could see that it wasn't a suitcase. It was the lap top! "Why would he break it again?"

"Dipper you might wanna look at this." Pacifica called.

Turning and moving towards her I could see she had a note which she handed to me. It read:

_Dipper,_

_I'm gettin the heck outta here! I don't wanna be around when everything hits the fan, so I done packed and left town._

_I left the remains of the laptop on the table everything's already in motion, so there was no need for it. _

_Happy apocalypse, Mcgucket _

I need to rebuild this.

"Pacifica can we head to your boat now?" I asked feeling I could get some peace and quiet now.

"Sure!" She piped up smiling.

I don't know why she was excited, but after gathering up the pieces of the laptop, and some extra supplied littered around Mcgucket's humble abode we left and made our way to the yacht.

Upon arriving to the docks I could see that their boat was the only one there. Walking up to it with Pacifica at my side I let her open the door next to the dock walkway where we entered and walked up a set of stairs. "Wow this is nice." I said taking in my surroundings.

"This is mine my parents is a million times better." She spoke casually as she led me to the deck of the ship. Walking through another set of doors I could see we were in the captains quarters where someone waited patiently. "If you could take us to the middle of the lake please that would be great." She asked politely. Leading me through some side doors, and down some steps I could see we were on the main deck. It has a few tables littering the deck, and further toward the end a hot tub could be found, and a little ways back from there was a small rectangular pool. An over hang where the captains quarters was located that cast some shade over an area occupied by some beanbag chairs and a bar occupied with an assortment of sodas, and other snacks.

"Wow." I whispered

"Make Your self at home I'll be right back." She smiled a little nervously and strutted off back through the captains quarters.

Looking up I could see white puffy clouds began to litter the sky, but the sun still cast its Rays through down to the earth. It was getting a little hot, and I was beginning to sweat a little. "I think I'll set up shop under there I said making my way to the area where the bar was.

Emptying the broken laptop from my bag on to the bar I began identifying what needed to be fixed. Pulling out the tool box I packed earlier I began to work in the damaged computer.

~Pacifica~

Reaching the bathroom I quickly stowed away, and began to strip.

"I really hope this looks as good as it did this morning." I thought nervously.

~Dipper~

"Dipper where are you?" I heard Pacifica call bringing me out of my work.

"Where the bar is." I called back.

Going back to work I heard her footsteps get closer until they we heard behind me. Not looking up at the cost of loosing my place, I was connecting some wires when she tapped my shoulder. "So how far are you from being done?" She asked.

"I'm almost done actually I just need to fix some pins for the CPU, and make sure some components are still functional." I replied.

"Nerd." She giggled.

Ugh that laugh so genuine it's like music to my ears. It sent shivers up and down my spine, almost like with..."oh no." I thought aloud.

"What's wrong?" She asked still behind me I had refused to look up.

"Nothing major." I lied.

"Just gotta replace a wire." Covering my tracks unlike Mabel I had always been a good lier. I don't know if that's a good thing.

As I was turning to grab my bag to get some wire clippers I came face to face with Pacifica dressed in a floral two piece bikini with a zip up hoodie covering the top of her body that was zipped about halfway up. If this was a cartoon it would have showed an animation of my jaw hitting the floor.

"Something the matter?" She smiled.

"N..nothing I just...uuuhhh." What was that about being a good lier.

"You don't look so well." She spoke turning me around in the bar stool and reaching up to feel my forehead.

I think she knows what she's doing, but then again I'm not complaining.

"I can't really tell this way." She said bringing her hand back.

"Close your eyes."

This caught me off guard. "What-why?"

"Because just do it." She said nonchalantly.

"You can't just boss me around." I said shooting a grin on her direction.

"I know that's why I'm asking."

"Could you ask a little nicer next time." I laughed. She had a devilish grin plastered upon her face.

Placing her hands on my knees and covering her face with her hair. She looked up to me with these eyes that killed me. I had never looked into her eyes before, and they were beautiful blue like the sky above, and in that moment we were no longer playing games.

~Pacifica~

This was not like before I don't know what happened, but I felt as if I was seeing the world through those eyes looking back at me stars, Suns, moons, entire galaxies. Eyes that were willing to take me to the moon and back. "I want to be with him." I thought.

~Dipper~

My body began working on its own. Raising my hand to her cheek and moving a loose strand of hair behind her and letting it rest on her cheek. Sliding it slowly away she went to grab my hand and put it back leaving her hand resting atop mine. Closing my eyes I sat there.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You wanted me to close my eyes right?" I replied a little hazily.

"Right." She spoke nervously. Things were going back to normal.

Feeling the pressure lift from my knees I relaxed a little.

Then soft hands caressing both sides of my face. My heart raced increased 10 fold. "You can open your eyes now." I

Opening them to see her face to face with me a blush gracing her features.

Scooting back on the chair so my back rested on the bar. She climbed on the chair placing one knee in the space in between my legs and one leg on the bar of the stool then placing her free hand on my chest I could feel her leaning in closer, so I just let my body take over.

Placing her forehead against mine

She stared into my eyes once again. Everything started to click in my head she was sending me the messages, All the signals, I should them back right. Removing my hand from the computer hearing a clanking noise, but I was to wrapped up in the moment to realize what was happening around us. Moving it to wrap around her body.

SCREECH!

Snapping us out of the daze we were in we turned to look at the computer to see words written in Red:

******_"FINAL COUNT DOWN: 23:17_**"

"What the-?" All of a sudden it felt as if Gravity was being reversed and I could feel my self floating. Various cups and drinks were floating around us too, and all of a sudden it stopped. Gravity began to reverse to its original pourpose.

And we fell back to the chair grabbing her and pulling her close we hit the floor, and I grabbed the edge of the counter.

Looking around for an immediate answer and finding none I turned to the laptop. Seeing the words briefly flash :"Anomaly in progress" before going back to the timer. What Mcgucket was talking about May have been bigger than we thought. Turning around in the stool I began to type with my free hand on the computer. Maybe I could trace the anomaly to its origin and put a stop to whatever it was!

~Pacifica~

After that little gravity reversal thing I was still trying to gain my bearings. Glancing over at dipper who was typing extremely fast words I couldn't comprehend flying on the computer screen I noticed that his hand and wrapped around my waist. Smiling I realized that if he wouldn't have grabbed me I would have fell. And being in his lap wasn't that bad either.

So I made my self at home and snuggled into him more.

~Dipper~

Hitting the enter key i awaited and answer as she count down move to the to of the screen a map of the town appeared, and words emitted from the computer. "Tracing anomaly."

"Anomaly found." Zooming in the map of the town it landed on somewhere I never would have expected.

"Oh god." I whispered snapping Pacifica out of the daze she was in.

"What's wrong." She asked.

"The shack was the source of that." I said.

Jumping from my lap and tugging on me "we have to go then." She yelled. Then stopped.

"But there's no way we'd make it in time." She said immediately after.

"Or is there." I said grinning.

Grabbing my arm I focused the energy.

Experiencing the feeling from before I let the power wash over me bathing me in the energy I could use to save the town, and possibly the world.

"I will stop whatever this is." feeling the energy stabilize in my body.

"Dipper..?" Pacifica whispered.

"I'll explain later." I spoke. "You just need to get off of this boat and somewhere safe." I finished.

"But no I wann-."

"No it's way to dangerous." I cut her off.

"I can hold my own." She replied.

"Against what exactly something that can reverse gravity ?!" I replied.

"And what about you?" she said her voice slightly raised "you could get hurt too!"

Beginning to float slightly so she could see that I could hold my own. " I think I have a better chance than most." I said clutching my fist.

"Dipper please!"

"I'm sorry I can't let you get hurt." I replied.

She ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Please!" I could her she was crying slightly. This caught me completely off gaurd she always came across as strong willed, and independent but here she is crying over me leaving.. And we're not even together...

"Your the first person to ever genuinely care about me! My parents don't, my friends don't, and you wonder why I haven't had any boyfriends!" She cried. "So when I first noticed you your the first person to not be afraid to stand up, and then to help me become a better person all at the same time!" I don't wanna lose that not now! Not ever! And I don't know what I'm feeling my emotions are all over the place, but it's something I've only ever felt with you,so please just take me with you." She finished.

I had the feeling as if my heart was gonna be ripper right out of my chest. I couldn't bring myself to say no, but I didn't wanna say yes. "Go change." I said grudgingly and with lightning fast speeds she was there and back with in 5 minutes.

"Ok if I take you you have stay as far away as I tell you no arguing ok?"

"Ok." She whispered

Picking her up bridal style and walking to the open part of the deck. I lifted up slightly in the air then higher and higher until we were at a good altitude.

"You ok?" I asked

"Yes." She whispered clutching my shirt

"I'm gonna go as slow as possible ok?" I reassured her.

"Mhhmm." She whispered burying her head into my neck.

Taking off at reasonable speed we flew through the air getting to the shack.

Glancing down as we flew over the town I could see that everything was in shambles. Cars flipped over, people wandering around looking for answers, and ambulances taking away injured people. Whatever it was it was big.

"I hope everyone's ok."

...

Flying down to the front of the shack I could see Mabel just reaching the scene along with her friends. Wendy was seated on the ground outside the shack looking dazed. Putting Pacifica down we ran over to Wendy where i kneeled down, and placed my hand on her back to elevate her back.

"Wendy!" I spoke.

She seemed to snap out of it. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"I think?"

"All I remember is sitting at the front counter when I started floating and then out of no where these police dudes come out of no where and take Stan into custody something about him stealing some kind of stuff last night I wasn't told much, but they took him away, and questioned me for about an hour. She explained feeling her head.

"Wait what!" We all exclaimed Mabel had placed her hands over her mouth.

Helping her up to her feet she also began to explain how most of them left because he escaped, and they went after him.

"We have to clear his name!" Mabel yelled.

"Yeah I tried to tell them that he was sticking the shelves last night." Wendy spoke.

"Well how are we supposed to clear his name?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, Mabel and I were at the party last night." My gears began turning.

"Wait!" Mabel and I yelled, looking at each other and saying at the same time "the security tapes!"

"How are we gonna get inside there are still some guys in there?" Wendy asked.

"I have an idea." I grinned.

Running to the side of the shack and peering inside, and seeing there was no one inside I undid the latch, and slid in quickly glancing around the corner I waved for them to come in.

Moving from the back part of the shack i maneuvered around to the stairs where soldiers were waiting on the steps. We had to get to Stan's office. Thinking quickly I began to look around. Glancing and seeing a small rock on the floor and idea forming. "Stan's gonna hate me for this." Picking up the rock, and making sure we were clear from all sides. I chucked the rock. It soared through to the other side of the shack, and shattered the nearby window. "Back up!" I whispered. They did so and the soldiers ran by. Quickly shuffling to the room we all hid our selves locking the door behind us.

Turning and placing my back against the door. "We made it." I said breathing a sigh of relief. Mabel had just started to close the blinds when she turned to me.

"Ok start looking around." I said anything that might have security footage. Though after looking we could not find if. Looking at my watch we had a bout 12 minutes left. "There's nothing here." Mabel said sighing sadly. "Wait." Mabel said running to the deer head on the wall pulling the left antler. The entire wall turned revealing several screens some controls.

"Mabel your a genius!" I yelled.

Running to the panel, and examining the controls.

"Aha!" found video controls!

Rewinding the tape to last night we could see that he indeed was stocking the shelves. We all cheered.

"See all we have to do is show them this and Stan's clear!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Wait fast-forward to make sure he's not doing anything they DON'T know about." Wendy spoke and we all laughed. Although she was joking I decided to fast forward anyway to make sure we don't make anything any worse. Seeing Stan in fast motion during the day time he was doing his normal routine scamming customers. But when the sunset it showed him leaving the house.

"Where you going old man?" I mumbled. Soon after it showed a man in a hazmat suit walk in with several containers of some strange liquid.

We all gasped it couldn't be.

"That could be anyone." Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah she's rig-" I was cut off by the sound of a container being dropped on the persons foot and him crying out in a voice that was definitely Stan's.

"What the-." Everyone stared in disbelief.

It felt as if everything I knew was a lie, and I felt my self getting irritated, no angry. For once I didn't have all the answers, and it left this odd sensation, and I didn't like it.

Glancing around the room breathe becoming slightly heavier I moved around to the book shelf, everyone start looking around I breathed angrily were gonna find some answers.

**_(A/N:Hey guys sorry about the wait, because of the last episode I got thrown way off my plot because I had my own story going, while sticking as much to was happening the show, that's why this is happening, the day after NWMN because on Mcgucket's laptop at the party the count down showed for the very next day, and it would make sense that Stan would steal the barrels while they were at the party I couldn't see him getting around Dipper and Mabel with as many as he had. But that's that i'm sorta back writing again I have where I want to go with this in mind I just don't know how to get there. So I'm just singing it. But thanks for taking the time to read my story! Reviews are greatly appreciated I like to know what I'm doing wrong, right, or just to know whether you like or dislike my story.)_**


	5. Chapter 5

And we did we tore the room apart in search of just what the heck was going on. We found articles upon articles of newspapers that had big bold letters STAN PINES with several topics from arrest to going missing. We were all beyond confused.

~Dipper~

Pulling out the last box from the book shelf we all began pulling out its contents.

"All the same." I spoke sighing heavily.

"Theft, Arson, Arrest, even the time he spent in Guantanamo Bag?". Glancing at my each reading 8 minutes left we had to leave this and come back to it later we need to stop whatever it is that is about to happen.

Throwing the papers down and looking toward the group with worried glances all around i began to say something before I was cut off by a sudden gasp from Mabel.

"Oh my god."

"Mabel?" I said turning to her. "What's wrong?" Silent tears streamed down her face. She handed me the article.

"STAN PINES DEAD!" I read aloud.

I stared in shock "what in the world is going on!" I spoke angrily throwing the paper.

"Dipper calm down!" Pacifica ran to me grabbing my hand. "We'll find some answers soon enough we need to stop whatever it is that's about to happen. Looking down at my clock it read about 7 minutes left on the timer.

I looked over to Wendy who had reached down to pick up something from the ground. "Secret code to hide out?" She read.

I jumped up "let me see please?" I asked walking slowly to Wendy. She obliged and handed me the paper. Seeing blocks in a certain order I couldn't comprehend what exactly it was. Mabel came up behind me. "I haven't seen this before." I needed to figure this out quick this might be where the source of the anomalies are.

"Wait I have!" They look like the squares that light up in the vending machine." She exclaimed. Looking more closely at it it did resemble how they light up.

"We've gotta try lets go!" , and we snuck to the room to find Soos standing as if guarding the vending machine.

"Dudes!" He exclaimed running and scooping Wendy Mabel and I into a bear hug which we gladly returned.

"Soos what are you doing here?" Mabel asked as he returned us to a standing position on the floor.

Moving back to his original position stationed in front of the vending machine "Stan called from the police station, and asked me to guard this with my life." He said slapping his fist over his chest, proudly.

"Go Soos!" Mabel yelled.

"Yeah that's awesome dude but you can stop now." I spoke stepping toward the machine.

"Whatever's going on today with the gravity is happening behind this machine." I finished taking the code that we found in Stan's office.

Soos's face went stern as he spread his arms out blocking the buttons on the machine. "I'm sorry dudes but I can't Stan gave me an order and I'm going to carry out that order!" He spoke.

Glancing at my clock seeing we had 5 minutes left I started to get aggravated. Usually I'd be cool, calm, and collected, but with the world possibly on the line who wouldn't.

Trying to keep my cool "Soos look we don't have time to argue the word could be on the line." I spoke trying to rationalize with him.

"How could that possibly be true!" He replied.

"How could something that could end the world be going on behind a vending machine." He argued back.

Folding the code and tossing it back to Wendy who was behind be, I turned to her hoping she would get the idea that was forming in my head with realization forming in her eyes she nodded, and then looking toward Mabel I looked at her she instantly knew where I was going with it and nodded as well. We all turned to face Soos who had further pressed himself into the machine. "Soos im sorry you leave us with no choice." I said holding my head down in shame.

Me and Mabel rushed him pushing and pulling trying to get him away from the machine.

"Dudes stop!" He pleaded, but we kept going until he finally stumbled to the ground. "WENDY NOW!" I yelled.

She ran quickly to the machine and input the code. There was rattling as if the machine was just going to spit out some candy, but soon after a loud clicking noise echoed throughout the shack and it slid out of place sending with it a large gush of air sending us flying back. "What the-" I couldn't even finish my words.

A single bulb that Illuminated a staircase that descended into darkness where several beeping noises could be heard.

"Come on we have to stop whatever this is." They all seemed hesitant, but followed behind me as we made our descent into the unknown.

Reaching the bottom of the steps and turning a corner there was a large computer terminal with a large glass window separating a room with a large machine swirling with light, and occasionally sending streams of electricity into probes. Walking up to the terminal and looking around, Mabel came up behind me touching my shoulder. "Maybe there's an explanation for this." She said eyeing a picture of Mabel and I. Reaching for it "he'd never do anything to hurt us." She smiled handing me the picture. Feeling another hand on the opposite shoulder I looked over to see Pacifica. "Yeah, there has to be an explanation, but for now we need to worry about stopping that."

Glancing at my watch it reading 3:20 we had to hurry and figure this out. Looking passed my watch something rectangular caught my eye. Focusing on it more I could not believe what I saw... The other two books.

"Oh my God." I whispered reaching into my vest and pulling out mine.

"Wha-" Mabel began but stopped.

Flipping through my book to find the page with diagram of a machine, then grabbing the other book and skimming through those pages until as I expected I found the other half of the diagram, grabbing number 1 I did the same until I found it. Placing them in the correct order I pulled out the black light as expected words came up and I read them aloud: "The machine was meant to create knowledge but it is too powerful! The Device fully operational could tear apart the universe! I was wrong the whole time! If it fell in the wrong hands it could cause total global destruction! Ending everyone started at me. Then to the large timer up above the terminal. Reading 2:20.

"It's the final countdown just like the song!" Soos yelled in distress.

"Soos relax we can't stop this!" Wendy yelled seeing emergency stop plans. Snapping out of the daze I was in I ran toward the instructions reading them aloud quickly. "Turn the kill switch keys simultaneously. Then press emergency kill switch buttons simultaneously. Last step hit the emergency end process butto to shutdown the machine completely.

"We have to end this." I spoke

Mabel, Soos, and I ran to the control station. "Alright on 3 1, 2, 3!" We turned the switch at the same time a loud beeping noise was heard across the room along with several flashing lights.

Running to if we saw the terminal with the buttons flashing red.

"Same thing." I shouted I counted to 3 and we hit the buttons. The button at the middle of the room flashed a bright red. "There I yelled we broke out in a sprint to the middle of the room directly in front of the machine.

"This ends now!" I said bringing my finger down on the button.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled. We all turned to Stan who was being held back by Wendy and Pacifica. "Don't press that button!" He pleaded.

"Why should we trust you!" I yelled back immediately.

There was a silence with the exception of the machine. A bolt of lighting came out and struck the probe.

"Have I led y'all wrong this summer." He yelled out.

"You've been lying to us the whole summer!"

"It's been for your own good!" He yelled back

"How is that we've been staying with someone who we don't even know!" I replied.

He was speechless

"Just please don't press that button everything I've done had been for this one moment." He pleaded

"What trying to destroy the wor-." I began but was interrupted by another anomaly. Like before I felt my self lift off of the ground.

As we took off of the ground Stan flipped in the air and kicked off of the wall that was near them towards us. Quickly glancing at Soos seeing him nod we kicked off the near by wall towards Stan and raced till we collided in a fury of punches and shouts. Taking small glances to ensure Mabel's safety she held on to the pole of the button.

"Mabel press the button and end this!" I yelled.

"Mabel NO!" Stan yelled.

"I don't know anymore, I don't even know if your my Gruncle." She cried we stopped fighting to look and see her crying.

"Mabel please!" Stan pleaded once more.

"T-Minus 10 seconds." The intercom blared

Looking up at us with big eyes she lifted her arms...

"Stan ...I trust you." And with that she let go of the pole floating upward toward the giant swirling vortex.

"Mabel no your gonna kill us al-!" I was cut off by the machine sending out a flurry of white light that swirling us all.

(A/N: I know it's been a while I had to cover for 2 people's shift at work plus school and I was tired. I'm sorry I couldn't make this one longer I felt this was a good place to stop, so forgive my tardiness.)


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh." I rose from the rubble that once was the Mystery Shack to find that everything was completely shattered with the exception of the portal.

From the look of things we had not been out for long, for the swirls from the portal had slowed to show a force field like wall that covered where the center of the swirling vortex had once been. Looking around I saw that the others had begun to rise Mabel who had found her way to my side shook me though all I could hear were muffled groans and what sounded my like name being called.

Crawling to my feet I looked up to the portal to see ... A silhouette ?

Could I have been seeing things?

Until the it went from an outline to a full on figure emerging from the outside of the gate.

"What the- who is that?" I said scratching my head.

It was a man with clothes that showed signs of an altercation with what looked like an shotgun mounted on his back. His long black coat fell loosely around his knees, his face was covered by the collar of the coat with a scarf to cover the bottom half of his face, and shaded giggles to hide the other half. He took his steps toward the journal listed as #1 that had found its way to the center of the dilapidated lab. Brushing his hand over the cover of the book we could all see that his hand perfectly matched the hand on the book... 6 fingers in total. "The author of the journals." I heard Gruncle Stan speak.

"My brother." He slid the book into the pocket on the inside of his coat, and removed his goggles and scarf to reveal that he looked exactly like Stan.

"Is this the part where someone faints because if so I totally got it." Said Soos who continued to fall out.

Mabel and I stood with our mouthes open. So many questions were flowing through my mind which only added to the dizziness I was feeling.

Stan rose from the ground and began to move towards him.

"STOP!" Stan flinched at the sudden shout.

I had never seen him jump at anything.

"Do you know how reckless even stupid what you just did was?!" The twin spoke.

"You literally could have destroyed the whole universe!" He said walking quickly to Stan and grabbing him by his collar.

Stan still said nothing.

"Do you have nothing to say!" He shouted once more.

It was silent until he spoke.

"I ...I missed you." He Stan putting a hand on his shoulder.

This seemed to only infuriate him more . He raised his fist and sent it flying into Stand cheek. We all jumped it wasn't until he began laughing that we realized all was ok...sort of.

"You still can't throw a punch for your life." He said pulling the twin into a bear hug. "I'm a six fingered nerd." He replied. "I'm not made for fighting." He finished returning the hug. It was all incredibly heart warming though it was cut short by a sudden gust of wind that seem to invade itself purely around where the shack used to be. Dust, debris, and other object began to get picked up and tossed around in a circular motion. Looking out at the trees that surround the shack and they were perfectly still. This only happened when... Oh no. A maniacal laughter could be heard from all sides. Mabel ran to me and squeezed my arm I turned to look at her to see a look of fear building in her eyes. She knew it to. The wind began to pick up causing a physical whirlwind to form and settle in front of the portal.

"Bill." We said in unison.

"That's me!" Replied the triangle grinning evilly.

"By the look of things I can see everything went exactly as I thought _Stanley." _Bill_ spoke. _

_"The gates closed bill." He replied _calmly adjusting his glasses.

"There's nothing you fan do to reopen it, the labs destroyed with no hopes of repair, and most of all he pulled the shot gun from his back from the handle it was pitch black with a dragon carved into the length of the barrel with gold lining the pump of the gun. Aimed at bill he spoke with seriousness "I'm here to stop you I've done it before, and I'll do it again.

All was silent everyone's eyes were shifting between Stanely I'm guessing his name is, and Bill.

"HAHAHA!" He began to laugh.

"While the lab may be destroyed." He began bringing his had to where his chin would be.

"And you can easily be dealt with, while you may have defeated me 30 years ago your a bit older now, and I'm sure your time in the void, though from looking at you I can say you look surprisingly well especially for one who has been dealing with my minions for 30 years straight I'm sure your tired." He teased.

"But the one thing you probably couldn't wrap your nerd brain around was why the field created from the portal haunts the air once it's been opened and closed." He spoke adorning yet another evil grin.

"Is that even when the portal closes the time that follows I can open it still!"

His palms and eye began to glow a blood red.

Pulling the trigger he sprang into action.

Dodging the first wave of bullets Bill flew to the other side and shot a laser into the middle of the portal, and the other at Stanley.

"No!" I yelled.

Quickly focusing my powers I shot a bolt of energy toward it causing to explode and disintegrate. Now everyone's attention was turned to me.

"After all that you've put this family through I think your well overdue for a nightmare of your own Cipher!" I yelled.

Glancing at Stanley who nodded back at me then turning to Stan who also nodded.

The portal had caught he red beam Bill shot at it and began swirling only to create a similar force field.

"You really think you can do that pine tree." Bill spoke evilly.

"When you not only have to deal with me but this as well." He continued gesturing toward the portal.

Looking over I could see several small bug like things flood from the bottom of the portal then several curved blades emerged like fingers appeared around the curvature of the portal as if fingers. Then the head of some creature It was hooded emerged from the center of the portal. Then the rest of its body came out it was long and slender with a cloak that came to its feet. Though I could not see its face I could see some kind of liquid dripping from the hood. Several more appeared in the instant it took cyphers side. Laughing he began to flow as did the portal and it began to lift off of the ground.

"No!" I yelled focusing another blast and energy toward my feet I shot toward him only to be stopped by one of the creatures.

"Move!" I yelled throwing the energy at it disintegrating it. Building the energy in my palms again I shot forward to him one more time, but it was too late it had evaporated just as I was about to blast it leaving me floating past cypher who grabbed my leg and sent me toward a group of his minions. Thinking quick I had to do something before that tried to slice at me. Taking the energy I had gathered in my hands I forced it into the ground before I landed causing a small explosion in the area. Trying to build the energy in my legs to fly me from the are but finding I couldn't I opted for sending a mid-air punch to the minion before turning to face the other one who had its claws already aimed for a strike at my heart. I hit the ground as it lunged for me with no time to move I attempted a side role only to meet some debris that would take to long.

Splat!

The monster has just vanished in front of me in a flurry of black goo and bones. Looking up I could see that Stanley had taken the shot before going back at the other creatures.

"Dance monkeys." Bill laughed maniacally. "Have fun." he continued it'll be the last time you'll probably see each other." He finished grinning evilly and attempted to fly off.

"Not so fast!" Stan yelled as him and his brother look at each other and nodded. They began chanting words and and moving as if they were summoning something. Finishing a large purple barrier began erecting its self in a globe like manor coming up from the ground.

"I have to get them out." I said thinking immediately to the safety of the girls and Soos. Picking my self off i focussed the energy to my feet and pushed off the ground towards a very confused Mabel and grabbing her by the waste then dashing to Pacifica and doing the same I jumped far enough away so they would not be enclosed in the chaos that was sure to ensue. Landing I could see that Soos and Wendy had crawled out themselves and made their way to us.

Once everyone was in a group I immediately took charge.

"Ok look I know everyone is confused, tired, and in pain, but now is no time time to ask questions I just need 100% cooperation alright?"

Looking around I could see that everyone was nodding their heads with the exception of Pacifica she just kind of looked at me with an expression that I could not completely comprehend. I would have a dressed the situation further but she would just have to catch on.

"Alright Soos and Mabel you two go into town and make sure everyone there is safe try and find a safe place to get them because I don't think this will be very pretty in the end regardless if we win or not." They nodded and took off in the direction of town.

"Ok you two I need you to get the ambulances out into town as quick as possible. Get one here if you can." I finished. Wendy nodded and Pacifica just gave a simple "mhm." Which would have to suffice. I turned around to see the force field almost closed.

Gathering the energy in my feet I prepared to jump but was stopped by a tugging at my wrist.

Turning around to see a very concerned looking Pacifica I looked into her eyes and could almost tell what she was going to say. Pulling me into a hug her arms slid around my neck, and her head buried into the crook of my neck. "Come home safe." She whimpered. "Please." She finished. I was speechless but didn't have time to react, so I hugged her back wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I will." I said separating and with that I jumped off into the distance where I just barely making it before the barrier closed. I landed on a minion they seemed to be coming endlessly.

Summoning the axe I gripped the handle with one hand and building energy in the other. I slashed and shot my way to the brothers who were doing their best to ward off the minions and keeping Bill at bay.

Finally reaching them I built up the energy in the hand that wielded the axe and slash sending a wave of energy clearing a group of minions that had been giving them some trouble.

"What do we do!" I yelled.

"I don't know you two are the smart ones think of something!" Stan yelled back.

"We have to find where they are spawning from." Stanley yelled.

Looking around towards Bill I could see that he still floated laughing at us as we took on wave after wave of enemies. "Source of the minions." I thought. It started with the one that came first.

"Aha!" I thought it might just work.

"Stanley I presume?" I yelled out.

"That's me." he said taking a shot at an enemy.

"You see the one right next to Bill?!" I replied taking the head off an enemy with the axe.

"Yeah you thinking what I am? He replied.

"Yeah I hope so on your call!" I yelled back.

After taking out a few more enemies, sensing the time was right I anticipated him shouting now to which we both turned and fired at the offending creature, as I thought the enemies surround the area as if protecting the enemy as expected. The energy blast I shot cleared the way for the bullets to go through and connect with the monsters head. Causing all of the minions to disappear. I smiled in triumph, but now for the main threat at hand. Bill.

His laughter had stopped only to be replaced by a look of simple annoyance.

"Didn't think you'd figure it out that fast." He sneered.

"You seriously underestimate this family." I replied. Being patted on the shoulders by the older twins.

"Yeah now give up the portal and I won't banish you this time I'll give you a proper exorcism and you'll be at peace at last." Stanley spoke up. "Or I can kill you once and for all, then force the portal back so we can destroy it."

He simply smiled "don't think I'm done yet." He replied glowing red. The portal appeared behind him except it seemed to be larger in scale.

"He has full control of it." Stan gasped.

"While he has full control over the machine it seems he has not the power to fully control it yet." Stanley replied.

The demon spat up some black gooey substance which trickled slowly down his chin. and his eye began leaking the same substance. The portal began to form and this time a large eye could be seen from the other side of the portal a large foot stepped out then an arm came out grasping the edge of the portal to which it continued to pull its way out. It was a large humanoid creature with one eye it skin was red with flakes of skin falling at its feet. In its right hand it donned a club with spikes forcibly nailed through it, and in its left a clear morning star that had a flame on the inside of it. It roared and charged at us.

"Deal with that." The demon said letting the portal fade, and trying to escape but failing due to the barrier the twin brothers but up.

"Nothing's getting out of that kid." He spoke patting my shoulder.

"Let's get this over with." Stan spoke sternly.

Seeming as if he was concentrating I could feel an energy envelop him. A whirl wind formed at his feet, And moved to both sides of his hands. When it disappeared he had donned metal gloves with spikes on the end. The other Stan pumped his shot gun and began to chant something when he was done his hand erupted in a purple flame.

"Just like old times." Stanley said looking at his brother.

"Almost." Replied Stan smiling towards me.

Returning the smile I glanced at the giant beast and prepared my next attack_. _

_(A/__**N: Here it is guys the next chapter a lot happened, and a lot went in to making this I was literally too excited to wait I was gonna publish it in the morning but why not. Also this is kind of like an add I don't know, but I need like a writing buddy. Like someone who writes frequently that'll like get me to write, and I'll do the same. Also things like proof readying, collabs, and etc. one of those would be nice so if your interested let me know I'm a nice guy lol. Any ways I hope you enjoyed this just as much as I did writing it.) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	7. Chapter 7

We scattered as the monster slashed at us with the club. As it hit the ground seeing that it missed it swung the morning star at me. Still in the air I focused energy towards my feet and pushed off of the air sending me backwards dodging the swipe i stabilized my self and began to float in mid-air. Focusing more energy to my hands I shot them at his eye he swiped the first, and the second missing and hitting him on the side he stumbled and began to roar in pain. Using the time that he spent stunned by the attack we regrouped and Stanley put up a shield as Bill summoned more enemies and they began to swarm us. "What do we do?!" I asked a little more fear in my voice than I intended.

"We aim for the eye." Stanley spoke calmly. "Stan you use the fists of havoc to do damage control." He continued.

"Then Dipper and I will fire away at his eyes until he's blinded." He finished.

"How do you know my name?" I asked speaking without really thinking.

"I haven't been completely out of this world, but there will be a time for explanations later we need to deal with this." He spoke smiling.

"Ok well plan." I responded looking for confirmation.

They both nodded.

Stan stood as we had been kneeling, and the fists began to glow. "Come here." Stanley spoke to me. I did so, and he raised another smaller shield encasing us.

Seeing his fists glow brighter and brighter until it was hard to look at. Stanley instructed me to close my eyes I did so.

"Ready." Stan spoke.

And there was an extremely loud explosion. Throwing my eyes open I could see that the enemies that had surround us had vanished and the ground had been charred with smoke rising from it. "Get ready." Focusing on the task at hand at his call "dropping the shield." He spoke and with that the shield dropped.

Quickly focusing energy to my feet I sprung off the ground and shot more energy at him. Focusing on his hands to see if he would drop his weapons. He slashed furiously at the energy a couple hitting his hand. Landing I could see he had backed up from the onslaught of my attacks and Stanley shooting him with his gun. Dashing forward and gathering energy into my hand once I reached this opening I sent a punch transferring the energy through my fist to his stomache I yelled as I punched and it knocked him off his feet. Everything began to move in slow motion I was about to dash back until I heard "Wait!" Looking back I saw them moving towards me. Once they got close they both jumped and kicked off my shoulders sending them into the air with Stan coming down first he sent a punch to its eye. Then Stanley blasting a a shotgun round into its eye though this one was different it looked different as if it had been built up as a blast of energy came from the barrel as opposed to regular shots sending the monster to the ground roaring in pain. "Dipper finish it!" Stan yelled snapping me out of my daze. Their work was flawless as if it was almost practiced and reminded me of me and Mabel when ever we faced a monster always knowing each others actions. Jumping up I focused a large amount of energy and sent a blast down through its eye effectively silencing its screams. I landed on the enemy's chest standing next to Stanley and Stan looking down at the now dead monster, and then up at Bill who was steadily grinning at us.

He was close to being defeated why was he smiling.

All of a sudden I could feel the chest of the monster deflate almost losing my balance I looked down to see it stop deflating and then rising almost as if it could.. Thinking quick I grabbed the twins by their wastes and focused my energy to my legs instead of kicking off I shot up in the air but it wasn't quick enough the monster had exploded in a flurry of blood and bones sending us off course and backwards towards the far edge of the dome sized barrier.

Hitting the wall of the barrier my head went back and hit the wall as well causing a sudden black out.

Opening my eyes I could see I was back in the white room where I first trained at. Sitting up I stared around the room confusedly until a bright white light form the corner of the room grabbed my attention and I slowly looked to it finding that my head was still hurting probably from the impact. Surprised I still remember that. Emerging from the light it was none other than the lumber jack. He ran towards me.

"Boy are you ok !" He spoke frantically lifting me to my feet.

"Yeah." I grumbled using his arm for balance.

"You have to wake up then Your only sent here in dire situations to slightly recover." He spoke sticking his hands out towards me light encasing him then coming over to me. I did feel slightly better.

"Ok you must go finish the fight just don't push your self!" He spoke balling his fist up light engulfing it. He thee it sending it to a wall where it shattered and created a portal.

"I'll try." I spoke a little unsure of myself.

"If you conquered me you'll be able to beat him." He spoke reassuringly. "Now go." He urged and with that he disappeared.

Running through the portal things went dark again.

For the second time my eyes opened slowly except to see ruin Bill was not there, and the blast from the monster was still fresh. Looking over its almost as if things stopped as from slow motion to dad motion it showed Stan and Stanley flying towards the wall then a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"AAGH!" I looked down to see a bone from the monster had flew and lodged itself into my shoulder.

Looking at it i calmed my self as much as I could then reaching over to grab it gritting my teeth together i tightened my grip around it and yanking it out.

I let out another scream and threw the bone to the side. Ripping my shirt off I ripped it and began applying pressure to it. Looking around for the twins and spotting them a couple yards away I stood up and began to move towards them when Bill suddenly flashed with both hands flashing with red flames which elongated and turned into large spear like objects. My eyes widened I have to reach them. Focusing energy to my feet. I focused as much energy as I could to my feet and lunged forward in an attempt to fly I lost balance in the air and flew to the side hitting the wall again. The blood loss was getting to me landing on my hands and knees I focused energy and blasted it towards him but missing horribly. Noticing my attempt her turned towards me with a grin.

"Watch as your end begins!" He spoke evilly turning towards them and preparing to stab them. "No!" I yelled as he lunged forward. In that instant something snapped.

My body felt consumed with power and shot forward with the new found energy smacking him with a energy filled punch to the face sending him crashing towards the ground yards away. The spears fell to the ground evaporating as they did.

Staring angrily I looked at him he had a look of surprise on his face. Yelling the energy that had consumed me turned into a searing pain dropping the axe I fell to my knees it felt as if someone poured hot magma into my veins looming at my hands they were red but began to turn to its original color. The marking on my forearm began to transform a triangle encased the pine tree from it, began to spread with intricate lines crawling up and down my arms.

I was to consumed with whatever happens to question all i knew was I needed to deal with Bill before anything else happened. Looking up Bill looked at me with a wide eye "Pine Tree?" He questioned.

Feeling the energy coursing through my veins there was no need to focus i sprung forward grabbing him forcefully by his mouth lifting him up in the air I could see he had a dazed look in his eye I dropped him and kicked him square in the stomache. He went flying across the field into a part of the destroyed shack shattering it.

I blasted in that direction a large stream of energy flew in that direction it was so big it couldn't have possibly missed. Once I let the stream stop a very angry Bill rose from the rubble. His triangular form was cracked from the sides and and a very very red eye.

"You know I should have tak-."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"I'm tired of this, you think this is a game living constantly in fear for your and your families life." I roared.

"That doesn't matter reality is a- you know what?!" He stopped, and lunged for me.

"You or your stupid family don't matter the only thing that matters is me getting my way!" He boomed sending a first fist toward me.

Dashing behind him I elbowed him in the neck causing him to fall to the ground. Seeing an opening I sent several bolts of energy towards his body.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" He yelled flipping me off his back.

I fell backwards but quickly dashed a few feet back.

Shooting towards me and hitting me with a punch to my lower abdomen I leaned for trying to lessen the damage from the kick. Grabbing his leg I began to throw him to the ground when his eye flew red. I moved out of the way but it wasn't enough.

ZAAP!

I didn't feel anything, but I felt my grip loosening. The energy I had earlier was beginning to drain, and the lines spilling from the tattoo on my arm began retreating to the pine tree encased triangle.

"DIPPER!" I heard someone scream.

I looked over to see Pacifica Mabel, and Wendy outside banging on the bubble.

Looking back slowly I glanced down to the hole that had formed in my chest similar to the one Bill gave me on my first encounter with him though blood began to drip from it.

I wasn't going out without a fight gathering the last bit of energy I had i forced it out of my palm and Bill who had tried to rise but failed. The energy hit him square in the middle of the chest. The bean started off small but then as it continued it got bigger until the stream altogether just vanished. Looking down Bill realized what had happened and opened a portal. Coughing up this black substance and spitting on me you won this one but it won't happen again he said disappearing through the portal.

"No you don't!" I spoke weakly lunging for him but all of a sudden being pulled back.

And he was gone.

My vision began to get blurry and I couldn't here very well there was what sounded like shouts. Then crying. Cursing and sirens.

I fell over unable to keep my balance.

Something caught me looking up I saw a blob of gold. Then the sound of crying. "What's happening." I managed to whisper. Coughing in the process. I felt some liquid coming up I'm guessing it was blood.

Struggling to keep my eyes open everything became so clear. I was dying. And the person over me was probably Pacifica no one would have that much gold(blonde) on the top part of their body. Feeling the worst was coming I reached my hand up to stroke what was assuming her face. "Shhh I'm fine." I whispered it was beginning to hurt to talk. "Just a little banged up." I chuckled. Really wish I wouldn't have did that more blood came up. "Everything's going to be fine I just need a little rest." I lied I had no idea what was going to happen. My eyes began to close i could no longer keep them open. "I'll see you wh-." My eyes fully closed I could no longer keep them open.

(A/N:Well that's that for now hope you guys enjoyed, sorry if that felt rushed I only wrote it that way because I couldn't imagine it happening any other way I'm not much of a slow paced fight type of guy so the next chapter will still be kind of hectic. But I hope you guys enjoyed I had fun writing this chapter! Review let me know how I'm doing I love the feed back! Peace.)


	8. Chapter 8

Pacifica:

My foot nervously tapped the floor of the ambulance as the ride continued in silence. A million thoughts running through my head. "I really hope he's ok." I whispered intending it to be a thought, but it coming out verbally instead broke the silence between me and the red head teen sitting across from me. Wendy and I had done as we were asked and sprinted to the hospital to find medical services had already been dispatched. We were lucky enough to have one available to take us back to the now battleground.

"Don't worry he may be small."

"And scrawny."

"Awkward too."

"Your not making it any better." I spoke sending a glare her way.

"He'll be fine while he's not physically strong he's the smartest person I know, and he'll figure something out." Wendy said smiling at me.

This relieved some of the stress, but I still had this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

From there the ride was quiet. Glancing through the back of the window of the ambulance I could see that the town was in complete disarray, and the cops and the ambulance were out trying to calm the town.

"Next right." Wendy spoke.

"All right." The driver spoke and they hit a hard turn causing me to jerk and almost fall out of my seat.

"So what's up between you and him." Wendy asked looking out the window.

This caught me off guard as I was expecting the rest of the trip to be relatively silent.

"Well uhhh...we're friends ...I think." I responded shakily.

"Really?" She asked raising a brow.

"Well yeah why is that hard to believe?" I responded.

"Yeah you two seemed pretty close back there." She replied looking directly at me now.

"What are you implying?"

"Do you like him?"

This brought back earlier feelings. I immediately thought of the boat. The spiel I gave him before we took off for here. Then the hug that I gave him before we parted ways about an hour ago. I hadn't really been able to sort out what exactly what I was feeling.

"I uhh...I don't really ...know?" I responded bringing my hands together and glancing at the floor. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

She chuckled. How could she be so calm in a situation like this. "Well seems like you do." She laughed.

"He's a good guy, kind of awkward for his age, but really mature." She continued. "When you get him make sure you keep him when he gets older he'll probably be a unintentional lady killer." She spoke turning once again to me.

"Unintentional?" I replied.

"You know will have chicks swarming him, and he won't even realize it." She replied. Smiling.

"You thin-." I was cut off by a loud explosion.

Then the drivers yelling. "Seems the commotion is still going on call for back up." Then the other calling. I hadn't even noticed the totem pole the car came to an abrupt stop, and me and Wendy jumped out. The barrier looking thing was still active and I could see the triangle guy hovering over I'm guessing Stan and his brother with long pointed objects he was grinning evilly. Then Dipper flying over and a large energy blast flying from his hand but missing terribly. Looking closer I could see he was shirtless with a bloody shoulder. "Oh my gosh." I gasped I have to help.

He hit the ground with a thud, and I began sprinting towards it.

Looking I saw the triangle guy mouth something to dipper and him yell. Out of nowhere this immense pressure emitted from the barrier knocking me back. Looking up for the cause of it I saw dipper was no longer in the position he was standing where the brothers were a few seconds ago. Though something was different his hair seemed to be rising and falling on its own and his stance changed he stood with his hands clutched together as if he had punched someone.

He dropped to his knees yelling in pain. I ran towards the edge of the bible and began banging on it yelling his name though it seemed he couldn't hear me. Smoke had began rising from his body and his arms began to turn red, but returning to its regular color. Picking himself up I could see lines forming on his arm almost tattoo like.

He sprang forward as the triangle guy rose from rubble. "How?" I wondered.

He grabbed the guy by the face lifting him up slightly then letting him fall and delivering a powerful kick sending him across to the other side of the barrier.

"Wow I mouthed."

His hand began to glow white and he through his hands forward sending a late beam of energy in that direction.

Rising a now red triangle guy began to speak though I could not make out what he was saying. He was interrupted by dipper yelling "shut up." This new demeanor had caught me off guard I had never expected him to be this ruthless. He was sending off this vibe that scared me to death. It's almost as he's losing him self.

"I'm tired of this, you think this is a game living constantly in fear for your and your families life." He yelled balling his fists.

"That doesn't matter reality is a- you know what?!" He stopped, and lunged for dipper."

"You or your stupid family don't matter the only thing that matters is me getting my way!" He yelled back sending a first fist toward dipper.

Dipped dodged by quickly dashing behind him and elbowing him in the back causing him to fall the ground.

Dippers arms began to glow as he sent waves a energy down to his opponent causing him to roar in pain.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped I hadn't noticed that Mabel had returned having completed her task, and Wendy had as well they were cheering him on.

The triangle shot up flipping off of him, but dipper recovered quickly and dashed back. Immediately after he dashed forward sending a kick to Dippers stomache which he caught, and that's when everything began to move in slow motion.

Dipper lifted him up, but the triangle guys eye began to turn red.

He yelled and sent a beam of energy through his chest...

"NOOOOO!" I screamed.

Dropping to my knees I banged on the surface of the barrier with tear filled eyes.

There was another loud explosion that caused my head to snap up in the direction. The triangle guy had floated up muttered something but began to spit up this gooey black substance. But disappeared inside of some kind of portal.

Dipper was beginning to stagger and eventually fell down. The Twins had began to run towards him and the barrier came down.

As soon as I was able I sprinted towards him like the world depended on it, well it did, my world, and that evil triangle bastard's! If anything happens to him, I'll be sure to make his life a living hell! Reaching him first I dropped to my knees and hovered over him tears falling down my face. Reaching up his hands gently careened the side of my face and he began to speak. "Everything's gonna be fine I just need a little rest." He coughed out blood coming with it. "I'll see you whe-." His eyes shut and his head fell limp to the side. "Noooooo!" After that everything went by so fast it seemed like a blur. There were muffled shouts and people stepping around me. Then someone's arm wrapped their arms around me, and lifted me off the ground. Gripping on to Dippers limp hand I elbowed the person behind me "NOO! I'm staying with him!" I yelled. "Calm down!" Several hand hands gripping pulling me back now. I held on to his hand until our fingers separated. I watched as his limp arm fell to the ground. "Let me gooo!" I yelled kicking and screaming. When all of a sudden a sudden dizziness came over me, my eyes began to close, my ragged breaths began to calm. Fighting it I managed to squeak out "Dipper." before I completely blacked out.

Stan's POV:

"Thanks." I said looking to Stanley who had completed the sleep spell. "Wendy" I yelled, and motioned her over. She sprinted over. "Take care of her, and make sure Mabel comes no where near us." I spoke sternly. As I handed the girl off to Wendy. I turned to face Stanley and then to Dipper. "How could I let this happen!" I spoke gritting my teeth. Placing his hand on my shoulder he gave me a reassuring look. "We'll fix this." He spoke calmly squeezing my shoulder.

"I hope so what are we gonna do about this?" I said gesturing towards Dippers wound only to see it begin to fill back in. Veins attaching to veins, bone to bone, and skin to skin it was a sight to see.

"I guess that works that out." Stanley replied.

Picking him him we sprinted towards the ambulance where they took control.

Looking behind me to survey the damage I could see the shack was almost completely demolished.

"It's going to take forever to fix this I said pinching the bridge of my knows.

"Don't worry I think I can have this whole town back to normal in about 3 days. Stanley spoke grinning.

"Sure when hell freezes over" I joked.

"Let's deal with the kid first he said he's gone through enough today." My brother said.

"Yeah, and you have a lot of explaining to do." I spoke looking over to him.

"Guess I do." He spoke as we hopped into the back of the ambulance and sped off.

(A/N: I'm so sorry for the extremely long delay, I started college, and I worked all summer. Literally 2 jobs I'd get up at like 5:30 work till 4:30, and then leave to go right back to my other job. Lol I wanted a car so I got one but anyways I'm getting back into the habits of writing I guess I'm gonna have to try and juggle school, and work, and this that's gonna be fun, but anyways I hope you all enjoyed! Review and enjoy.)


	9. Chapter 9

Wow it has as been a very long time. College life is crazy and I completely fell off with writing I guess... but im thinking of starting back, and what better way than to ask should I continue this or something new? Let me know Sorry for the absence guys an gals.


End file.
